


travel

by neotorchwick24



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 02:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18437519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neotorchwick24/pseuds/neotorchwick24
Summary: nal the half orc, meets an old companion from her tribe, and by companion i mean girlfriend.





	travel

Nal entered the tavern, stretching her arms above her head, and sliding her hood down as she lets them back down. It wasn't late, but this was the last town for at least a days travel so she decided to stop to rest. As she glanced around she spotted a head above all the others. A goliath sat across the room at the bar, larger than anyone else in the room, even nal, though nal just raised an eyebrow, seeing a familiar tattoo, a wolf, appearing to leap over the shoulder. Taking a deep breath she approached slowly, not sure if it was safe. It had been a long time since she had left her tribe, almost 2 years, but she had no doubt that they would still be after her and running into someone from that time was a danger.

She approached slowly, keeping her hand near a hidden dagger.

"Hey you. Been a while."

Vareea had arrived at the bar about an hour before. She had been travelling around looking for work after leaving the tribe and had stopped in the village for a few days, thinking of apprenticing under the local blacksmith or lumberjack.

Hearing a voice she hadn't heard in a long time, one she had thought was dead, she whipped her head around, reaching for the axe strapped onto her back, thinking someone was using it against her.

As she swung around, she saw the familiar green skin and tattoos and froze, just as Nal, pulled her dagger and stepped back defensively. Both of them swallowed and stared at each other. The rest of the tavern stood back, watching two large powerful looking people in a staring contest.

Vareea dropped her hand from her axe slowly, and noticing, Nal slide her dagger back into it's hiding spot.

As it clicked back into it's sheath, she turned back to the larger woman, only to feel a fist slam into her face.

She reeled back, taking a few steps back, her ears ringing from the force. As the ringing stopped she angrily turned back to Vareea, only to see the other woman's face a mix of emotions. Anger, hope, fear, desperation.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD."

Nal shrugged, moving her shirt to expose her shoulder, showing off a deep scar, still not fully healed even after all the time they had been apart.

"I thought you'd have known I'm harder to kill then that."

"If you weren't dead where did you go? What happened? Were you taken prisoner?"

"I just, I had to leave. The tribe was, IS, corrupt. They don't know anything about Viridi. They aren't the aspect of war the tribe wants them to be. I needed to search for the truth."

"What are you talking about? I don't understand. You threw everything away to, what? wander the land searching for this 'truth'?"

Nal sighed loudly, looking away, pained.

"I don't know what you want me to say Vareea. I'm sorry. It felt so important at the time. The urge to flee and seek out the truth of Viridi, find what our tribe was missing, it was overwhelming."

She looked back to Vareea, taking her hand gently. As she did, she noticed the other woman twitched away, but didn't pull away completely.

"it was like a voice in my head, screaming at me to go. I fought it for months, before it grew too much. I never wanted to leave the tribe. Never wanted to admit everything i thought about the god i love was wrong."

"I left not long after that battle. I couldn't stay thinking you had died. It wasn't the same without you. they weren't even going to have a funeral. 'can't give her the proper respects without a body.' they said."

Nal leaned in closer, as Vareea spoke quietly, almost too hard to hear.

"I think my father saw me leave. I've been on the move ever since, just trying to stay away from anywhere the tribe may go. Would explain that much at least."

Vareea met her gaze.

"They gave me your command. I led our team into battle with all the fervor I could. The rest of the squad followed me with just as much. All of us thought you were lost and we wanted to avenge you in any way we could."

"I'm glad they followed you. It is what I would I would have wanted. I'm sorry I put you through that."

"It is fine. After hearing your story, i think i understand, at least as much as I can. All I could think of with you gone was doing right by you."

"Well, I'd like to officially say, you did. I'm glad I ran into you Vareea. I never wanted to leave you. Even more than the tribe that hurt the anyone else. I haven't had a romance since."

"Its hard to imagine you keeping to yourself. You have quite a personality."

"I've not, but no one could possibly replace you. Even if I never expected to see you again."

Vareea rolled her eyes and smirked at Nal.

"I see you still have the same squishy parts after all this time."

Nal laughed loudly and smirked right back.

"I suppose I do. Still think sleeves are bullshit too."

"No one could ever understand why you bothered with armor just to go sleeveless anyway."

"Sleeves are evil OK? They just get in the way. Besides what's the point in putting so much work into my arms to not show them off?"

"You always did enjoy showing off. Not that I ever minded."

"Why not show off when I have so much to?"

"Can't argue with that."

With a smirk Nal flexed, showing off her muscles, scars, and tattoos. Vareea didn't hide watching and checking her out.

"Got some new ones huh? Both ink and scars."

"Of course. It is a right of passage after all. I earned all of them."

"I remember the day you got these."

Vareea pointed to the other woman's shoulders, the tattoos of her holy symbol.

"The tribe was proud, none moreso than I was. Proud to know the mightiest warrior in our tribe."

Nal blushed at the praise, flexing a little more.

"What about you? You've got plenty to be proud of yourself."

Vareea quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh? Like what?"

Nal raised an eyebrow.  
  
"like you don't already know."  
  
"maybe I do, but it would certainly be nice to hear it from you."

"Can't argue with that. We could take some time to catch up. I'm gonna be here for at least tonight. I'm on my way to meet up with an angel. I'm a bonafide adventurer now. Got a job to do y'know."

"I couldn't convince you to stick around then huh?"

"Unfortunately. Maybe a little longer. I can't convince you to come with me?"

"Probably not. I think after this I need some time to seek my own truth. Maybe we'll meet again though?"

"I hope so."

"So do I."


End file.
